Scare Me Not
by Narcotic Dollie
Summary: Viola likes to collect old scary movies, and invites UnOu and Lumiere to watch, in which UnOu gets scared, and asks a sleepy AOu for comfort. Very fluffy, and has shounenai themes.


Title: Scare Me Not

Author: Narcotic Dollie

Genre: Fluff. No, it's not actually a genre, but if I owned the universe it would be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kiddy grade. Sorry to get your hopes up. J

Time Line: Before the Series ever began, when everyone happily worked at the GOTT.

Warnings: None really. Slight shounen-ai, if you squint.

Summary: Viola likes to collect old scary movies, and invites Un-Ou and Lumiere to watch, in which Un-Ou gets scared, and asks a sleepy A-Ou for comfort. Very fluffy, and has shounen-ai themes.

Scare Me Not

Un-Ou really couldn't understand this. There was absolutely no reason for him to be so frightened, and yet…he couldn't seem to force those feelings away. The emotion had his heart in its grip, and it refused to let it go. He could feel it beating faster and faster, and his mind screamed for him to just look away, yet his eyes were glued to the T.V. screen in morbid fascination. "This is so sick," he said in a breathy, raspy voice, his eyebrows furrowing in shock.

"Nuh-uh! These things are so cool! Can you believe earthlings used to watch stuff like this for fun?" Viola asked excitedly, squirming from her seat beside Cesario. "Look at all the blood!"

"The technology is very primitive," Lumiere observed, eyes following the movements of the characters on the screen. "And there really doesn't seem to be much plot to it. Very tasteless Viola, I thought you said you were sure we would like it."

"Well of course it's primitive; it was made thousands of years ago! It took me and Cesario forever to track this one down! It's supposed to be one of the scariest movies of it's time!" the pink haired girl defended, waving her arms furiously as if to get her point across.

"What's it called again?" Un-Ou asked, still transfixed by the horrible things that humans were being forced to endure.

"I believe it's called 'Silent Hill'," Lumiere said, soft purple eyes flickering back towards the film.

The monsters in the movie were like nothing he had ever imagined before, not even in his worst nightmares or memories, and the horrible things that the people had done to the little girl were just gut-renching. There had been many times when Un-Ou had to look away, like when they burned the police officer lady (His favorite character), or when the creepy little girl shot barbered wire up the evil woman's skirt and literally ripped her apart.

When the credits finally started to roll, and the lights came on, the green haired boy was practically shaking, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. Cesario glanced his way and cocked his head, studying the younger boy before leaning down to whisper something Viola's ears. Her eyes shot towards where Un-Ou sat, and was taken aback by the genuine fear that was expressed in his eyes. "Un-Ou, did the movie really scare you?"

"O-Of course not!" Un-Ou exclaimed, throwing on a façade that was most believable. "Like some stupid slasher flick from God knows when is gonna scare me!" He grinned, even though on the inside he was screaming 'Please, please don't make me walk home alone.'

"Well geez, sorry, Cesario was just worried about you," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. "Anyways, you guys should head back, me and Cesario have a mission tomorrow and can't stay up too late."

After they bid their goodbyes, Un-Ou's trip back to his apartment was almost as bad as the movie. Even though he was a GS member, and a force to be reckoned with, his heart was still racing a mile a minute. He was sure that at any moment, any second, the little girl would jump out of the bushes and wrap him barbed in wire, all the while whispering horrible, disgusting lies into his ears.

Fear eventually brought him to a jog, and then into a full-out run. He didn't stop until he was safely inside the apartment complex, and then walked as fast as possible until he made it up to the third floor, where he and A-Ou shared a room. He practically slammed the door behind him, panting heavily and visibly shaking.

"Un-Oh?" came A-Ou's voice, still groggy with sleep. There was a rustling of covers and soon the taller tan man was peeping his head out of the doorway of his room, eyes glowing red to allow him to see in the darkness. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" Un-Oh snapped, a little harsher than intended. A-Ou made a grunting noise in the back of his throat and disappeared back into his bedroom, knowing better than to push the matter. Un-Oh made his way to his own room, and flicked the light on. His sun colored eyes scanned the room, looking for any kind of creature that might have been hiding in the dark. Once he was satisfied he flicked the switch back off, and after changing into his pajama pants, slipped into bed.

It was there that the nightmares began. Once he fell into a sleep, the little girl was on him, wrapped in her gauzes, her blackened flesh peeking through the places that were left uncovered. She bound him by his wrists and ankles with the barbed wire, telling him in her soft voice how she was going to tear him apart, slowly and painfully, and how he was going to burn, burn as she had, and suffer as she had.

It was when the fire actually began to burn when he woke up, covered in a cold sweat. 'There's nothing to be scared of,' he told himself, pulling the blankets up to his chin. He closed his eyes and listened, ears and mind reaching out for the sounds of the life-forces that where in the room.

He heard none, aside from A-Ou's sleeping breathes. He had never doubted his power before, but his fear stricken mind had brought him to do so. What if she didn't make sound? She was a ghost, after all. Many scenarios played through his mind, how many different ways she could bypass his power, the different ways she might go about killing him, they were never ending.

Finally he sat up and threw the covers away, whirling around so that his feet touched the floor. He stood up and made his way quietly across the hall, and stopped at A-Ou's doorway. "A-Ou?" he asked in a hushed, urgent whisper. "A-Ou, are you awake?"

"Umph," came a gruff acknowledgement, eyes glaring red as the younger man's partner peered through the darkness. "Un-Ou? What do you need, its….," the larger paused, eyebrows furrowing as he realized that he had no idea what time it actually was. "…Really late."

"I er--," Un-Ou stopped, revaluating his decision to tell his friend what was actually wrong. "I watched this old timey movie over at Viola's and…," Bright orange eyes averted, now studying the floor. "…It kinda scared me."

For a long while there was silence, the kind that bounced off the walls and resounded loud, ringing in your ears. Un-Ou shut his eyes tight and turned his head, more than just a little embarrassed. However, he soon felt strong arms scoop him up and hold him securely against a broad chest, and he let him self be carried to the bed. A-Ou sat him down first, and then climbed into bed behind him, pulling the covers up as he did so.

"You don't have to be scared to tell me," A-Ou said, his voice softer now. "I'm your partner, I don't think any lesser of you because something scared you," he whispered, wrapping an arm around Un-Ou's lithe midsection and pulling him closer in a reassuring half-embrace. "Besides, no matter how many lives you've live, your still only fourteen. It's alright to be shook up."

Un-Ou nodded sleepily, curling into the warmth of his partner and letting his eyes drift close. With his friend there with him, there was nothing that could touch him, nothing that could scare him. He felt himself small asleep, a small smile on his face knowing that A-Ou was there to chase away the nightmares.


End file.
